


[Podfic] The Perils of Pair Bonding

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, English Accent, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post Season/Series 04, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: Sherlock turns out to have been a bit wrong about something. John turns out to have noticed.





	[Podfic] The Perils of Pair Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Infinitely_Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitely_Stranger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Perils of Pair Bonding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13687248) by [Infinitely_Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinitely_Stranger/pseuds/Infinitely_Stranger). 



> I have my heart in my mouth a bit with this one. I asked for permission to share but didn't actually hear back, so I hope it's OK! It was one of those stories that I loved so much I recorded it for myself, then asked permish to share. If there is any problem at all, lovely author, get a message to me and I will remove it at a moment's notice!


End file.
